U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,179 describes a system for generating power by vehicular movement having treadle plates upon which a vehicle overpasses. Treadle plates are pivotally fitted to the top of the vertical shafts. Resilient, compressible bladders are each fitted with an inlet and an exhaust, pressure plates for compressing the bladders, a series of connecting links, fulcrums, levers and arms, directly or indirectly attached to the lower portion of the vertical shafts and also to the pressure plates, and a generating means for converting the compressed fluid into electricity. As the vehicle overpasses the treadle plates, the vertical shafts are forced downwardly, and, accordingly, force is applied to the upper and lower plates via the linking system, thus compressing the bladder and the working fluid therein. The compressed fluid is then driven through pipelines into the generator, causing the production of power. In an alternate embodiment, cylinders and pistons are substituted for the bladders, and upon the overpass of a vehicle, the vertical shafts are forced downward, the pistons are forced into the cylinders, and the resulting compressed fluid is expelled to the generating means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,159 describes an electrical energy producing platform system to generate electrical energy from the wasted existing motion and weight of vehicles and trains. In the first embodiment, the system comprises a deformable bladder containing a volume of hydraulic fluid and compressible from the weight of a moving vehicle. As a vehicle is driven over the bladder, the bladder compresses and forces the hydraulic fluid into a circulation assembly in fluid communication with the bladder. The circulation assembly converts the energy of the hydraulic fluid into mechanical energy which in turn is used to power a generator to thereby generate electrical energy. In the second embodiment, the deformable bladder is compressed by a beam driven thereover by a moving vehicle. It is contemplated in a third embodiment that a plurality of beams are depressed toward the road by a vehicle driven thereover. In the third embodiment, the beams are mechanically coupled to a hydraulic cylinder which translates the movement of the beams to a hydraulic cylinder that forces the hydraulic fluid to a circulation assembly to thereby produce electrical energy. In the fourth embodiment, a deformable bladder containing a volume of hydraulic fluid is disposed adjacent to a rail of a railroad track. The wheel of a train compresses the bladder to thereby force the hydraulic fluid into a circulation assembly which produces electrical energy therefrom. Therefore, the system converts the untapped motion of vehicles and trains to produce a clean and economical source of alternative electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,629,698 describes a traffic-actuated power generating apparatus that includes a low pressure fluid supply reservoir, a high pressure fluid accumulator, and at least one energy collection device positioned in the path of oncoming traffic to be actuated thereby and pump fluid from the reservoir to the accumulator upon actuation. The energy collection device can be housed in a pad adapted to rest on a traffic-conveying surface, and fluid from the accumulator can be used to drive an electrical power generator.